Tel est pris qui croyait prendre
by Trekker21
Summary: Lorsque Bella arrive à Forks, cette famille de plaisantins jouent la comédie en lui faisant croire qu'ils ne sont pas humains. Lentilles de couleurs, Jeux de lumières et d'effets spéciaux, hologrammes… Leur mise en scène est trop parfaite...


**Bonsoir ! **

**Voici un nouveau OS sur nos Amis de Twilight ! **

**Je tiens à vous avertir, les personnage, les Cullen en particulier ont un caractère tout autre qu'à l'origine. **

**Je vous laisse découvrir ! **

* * *

Bella's POV :

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'Edward m'avait avoué son secret. Lui et sa famille étaient des vampires. Mais des vampires végétariens, se nourrissant de sang animal uniquement. Ils ne s'attaquaient pas aux humains.

Aujourd'hui, il allait me présenter sa famille, nous allons chez eux. Edward avait mit le chauffage, et sa volvo argentée filait sur le sentier forestier. Bientôt, une villa aux formes design et modernes se dessina dans une petite clairière. Le docteur Carlisle et sa femme nous attendaient à l'entrée de la maison.

- Bienvenue, Bella !

- Bonjour, Mr. Cullen

- Appelle-moi Carlisle, Bella ! Et voici ma femme, Esmée.

- Bonjour, Bella.

- Bonjour Mada… Esmée.

- Entrez donc !

L'intérieur était joliment décoré, quelques tableaux de maîtres ornaient les murs, et je jurais qu'ils soient vrais. Une petite brune aux airs de lutin m'assaillit avant même que j'eusse le temps de défaire mon manteau.

- Bonjour Bella ! Moi, c'est Alice ! Je sens que l'on va devenir de grandes amies toutes les deux !

- Euh… Bonjour Alice.

- Et lui, c'est Jasper, mon petit ami.

- Salut, Bella !

- Bonjour !

Puis un grand brun aux allures athlétiques, suivit de près pas une superbe blonde, rejoignirent Jasper, qui avait l'air de souffrir constamment.

- Voici Emmett et Rosalie.

- Bonjour !

- Hello Bella !

- Emmett me prit dans ses bras et me fit tournoyer dans les airs. Puis il me reposa à terre, et alla rejoindre Rosalie.

L'après-midi se passa bien, Edward me fit visiter la villa et la forêt. Puis il me joua plusieurs morceaux de piano. Seulement quelques heures après mon arrivée, je me sentis tomber de sommeil, et Edward me prêta son canapé.

Lorsque je me réveillais, le soleil était à son zénith. J'avais dormi deux heures. Je sortis de la chambre, quant je vit un mot, qui m'était adressé.

_Bella,_

_Ma famille et moi somme parti chasser. Nous serons bientôt de retour._

_Edward._

J'étais seule. J'entendis une sonnerie, venant de la chambre de ce dernier. J'entrais à nouveau dans la pièce, et y trouva son portable. Il venait de recevoir un SMS. Trop curieuse, je résistais d'abord à la tentation d'aller l'ouvrir. Le message venait de… Tyler.

_Slt C moa, C pr savoir kan j'oré mon firk pr miz en sèn du van kan tu voulè fèr semblan de tué bella. Fè vit._

Ow. Orthographe déplorable. J'avais toujours eu du mal à déchiffrer ce type de calligraphie. Mais ce qui me choquait le plus, c'était le contenu du message. Ainsi, Edward aurait payé Tyler pour mettre en scène un accident, et faire de Edward un sauveur. Il serait alors un imposteur. Mais pourquoi faire semblant de me sauver, de me mettre en danger ? Qu'avait-il encore à cacher ?

Lorsque je reposais le portable sur le bureau de la chambre, un des tiroirs de celui-ci s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître deux boîtes longilignes identiques. J'en pris une dans mes mains elle était vide. L'autre, contenait une paire de lentilles dorées. Mais… mais… J'allais de surprise en surprise. Edward mettait des lentilles ? Prise d'un doute énorme, je rangeais la boîte et allais dans la chambre d'en face celle d'Alice. Dans une de ses étagères se trouvaient deux boîtes, identiques à celles d'Edward. Et l'une contenait les mêmes lentilles de couleur. Ma gorge se serra. Je sortis précipitamment et déboulais les escaliers à toute vitesse. Dès que les Cullen rentrent de chasse, j'exigerais des explications. Mais étaient-ils vraiment partis chasser ?

Je me pris les pieds dans l'avant dernière marche et chutais. Je pus me rattraper au dernier moment, faisant tomber une télécommande au passage, sur laquelle je m'assois en tombant. Et je fus horrifiée de ce qu'il se passait. Toute la famille Cullen apparut d'un seul coup. Je me relevais péniblement, m'accrochant à la rambarde.

- Je suis désolée.

Rien. Le blanc. Personne ne bougeait mais tous me fixaient.

- Edward, il faut que je te parle.

Aucune réaction de sa part. Il n'avait même pas cligné l'œil.

- Edward ?

Je m'approchais lentement de lui, mais il restait figé, comme tous les membres de sa famille. Je l'effleurais. Ma main passa à travers la sienne. J'essayais de le toucher à plusieurs reprise au bras, au visage. Je compris alors que se n'était qu'un hologramme. Je levais la tête. La pièce était truffée de mini-projecteurs discrets. Se pourrait-il que les Cullen ne soient qu'une invention ? Une mauvaise blague ?

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et les enfants Cullen rentrèrent, hilares. Ils avaient sans doute tout vu. Sans leurs lentilles ils étaient encore plus beaux, plus naturels. Jasper et Alice avaient les yeux bleus, mais ceux de la jeune fille étaient plus foncés, d'un bleu plus soutenu. Rosalie avait des yeux verts clair son compagnon les yeux noir d'encre. Mais ceux d'Edward étaient de loin les plus beaux : on aurait dit deux émeraudes.

- Alors, Bella ? Comment trouves-tu notre blague ?

- Les indices étaient assez facile à trouver ?

- Pardon ? Mais… De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Arrête, Bella ! On t'a observé depuis ton réveil !

- Mais… Vous n'êtes pas des vampires ?

- Les vampires n'existent pas ! cracha Edward

- Nous sommes de simples humains qui adorons faire des blagues aux crétines dans ton genre ! Mais toi, tu as battu tous les records ! Jamais personne n'y a cru autant que toi ! riait Emmett. C'était vraiment drôle !

- Vous voulez dire que ce n'était qu'une mise en scène ?

- Exactement ! Edward séduit les candidates, on leur fait croire que nous sommes des vampires. Les plus sensées s'enfuient en courant, d'autres restent par amour envers Edward, comme toi, et puis un jour, on s'arrange pour qu'elle découvre des preuves de notre mascarade. Et puis on rigole tous ensuite !

Je me tournais vers Edward, qui riait, les larmes aux yeux. J'étais la seule à ne pas rire. Je ne trouvais pas cette blague drôle du tout. Edward s'est bien payé ma tête ! Il ne m'a jamais aimé !

- Tu ne ris pas avec nous, Bella ?

- Je devrais ?

- Alice, laisse-la, elle n'a jamais été normale.

Les paroles d'Edward me blessèrent. D'autres, plus cinglantes, me parvinrent, de loin. Je venais de réaliser que je tombais de haut, sur ce coup-là. Je commençais à pleurer, de tristesse et de honte. Je croyais vraiment en Edward, mais lui s'en fichait royalement. Puis Rosalie remarqua mes larmes, et tous se mirent à rire encore plus. Humiliée. Je n'étais plus sûre de rien. Sinon que l'idylle que j'avais vécue avec Edward n'était pas réelle. Rien qu'une simple comédie, pour rigoler e se moquer de la naïveté des autres. Oui, c'est ça : je suis trop naïve. Les vannes fusaient, à présent, me rabaissant toujours plus. Mais celles d'Edward étaient les plus violentes.

Essuyant d'un revers de manche mes yeux trempés, je m'élançais, et sorti en trombe de chez eux. Je me mis à courir, sans but, à travers les arbres. Derrière moi, les rires s'étaient tu. Je les avais tous pris au dépourvu. Tant mieux. Je voulais mettre le plus de distance entre eux et moi. Je continuais à courir, lorsque je trébuchais. M'étalant de tout mon long, je m'ouvris tout l'avant bras sur une pierre. Une grande douleur m'élançait alors que je me relevais. Je fis encore une bonne centaine de mètres, tournais au hasard, me perdant complètement dans la forêt. Je ne voyais plus rien, tant mes larmes obscurcissaient ma vue. Tout à coup, je m'effondrais sur le sol, en sanglotant. Je ne pouvais plus vivre. Je ne voulais plus. Pas après ça. Laissez moi mourir.

J'aurais pu me faire exaucée. Mais quelqu'un d'autre en avait décidé autrement. Et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

Edward's POV :

Nous riions, tellement la tête que Bella faisait était drôle. Elle avait mis du temps à comprendre la supercherie. Mais elle avait l'air vraiment offusquée, blessée au plus profond d'elle-même. J'avais peur qu'Alice craque et aille la réconforter. Lorsque nous l'avions observé grâce aux caméras dont la villa était pourvue, Alice avait même proposer de la faire entrer dans le cercle.

- Elle pourrait séduire les garçons, et l'on leurs ferait la blague ! C'est une bonne idée, non ?

- Alice, je connais suffisamment Bella pour savoir qu'elle n'aime pas ce genre de distraction. Oublie.

- C'était juste une idée en passant, Edward.

Maintenant, Bella s'était enfuie. Nous avions arrêter de rire, comprenant que c'était grave. Personne n'avait jamais réagit comme ça. Nous sommes partis à sa recherche, histoire de ne pas avoir une disparition -une mort, peut-être ?- Sur la conscience. Jasper est allé prévenir Carlisle et Esmée, pour qu'ils viennent nous aider. Le fait que cette villa était une résidence secondaire où l'on ne venait que pour nos blagues ne nous aidait pas, nous ne connaissions pas la forêt environnante. Heureusement, nous étions midi, et nous avions toute l'après-midi pour la retrouver. Nous nous séparâmes pour couvrir le plus de terrain possible.

Cela faisait plusieurs heure que j'étais pari de mon côté. Régulièrement, mon portable sonnait, pour et l'un de mes frères me donnait son rapport. A chaque appel, j'espérais que Bella soit retrouvée, pour que je puisse enfin sortir de ces bois. Nouvelle sonnerie. Je décrochais en soupirant.

- Allô ?

- Eddy Chou, C'est toi !

- Tanya ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, et toi ?

- Ça pourrait aller mieux.

- Qu'est que tu dis, je n'entends rien ! Où es-tu ?

- Dans la forêt. Une de nos blagues a foiré.

- Oh. Je vais te laisser, alors ! Je voulais juste savoir si, pour samedi soir, ça tenait toujours.

- Bien sûr !

- Alors à bientôt, Eddy Chou !

- Je t'aime, ma chérie !

- Moi aussi. Bisous.

Quelques minutes après, un cri horrible se fit entendre dans toute la forêt. Plusieurs corbeaux s'envolèrent. Bella. Je courus en direction du bruit, je savais qu'il me mènerait à elle. Je retrouvais Emmett, déjà sur les lieux. Il était penché, vers le sol.

- Emmett, que se passe-t-il ?

- Regarde.

- Du sang ?

- Ouais. Elle est blessée.

- Il va bientôt faire nuit. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Toi, que veux-tu faire ?

- Rentrer. J'ai froid.

- Et la fille ?

- Elle rentrera bien chez elle, non ?

- J'espère pour toi, frérot. Sinon, tu es dans la merde.

- Je souhaite juste qu'elle n'aille pas balancer tout ça à la police.

- Moi aussi.

- Alors, tu viens ?

- J'arrive. Pars devant.

Je rebroussais chemin, et nous arrivâmes à l'habitation trois quart d'heures plus tard. Esmée était paniquée. Nous choisîmes de rester dormir à la villa, des fois que Bella se pointe dans la nuit. Après une longue douche chaude, j'aillais m'allonger sur le canapé de ma chambre. Je sens que le fait que la villa soit dépourvue de lit allait être agaçant, si Bella ne rentrait pas très vite. Mais grâce à toute l'après-midi que j'avais dans les pattes à force de crapahuter dans les bois, je pus m'endormir rapidement. Curieusement, et pour la première fois de ma vie, je rêvais de Bella. Un rêve complètement absurde, que j'oubliais vite à mon réveil. Lorsque je sortis de ma chambre, je vis plusieurs voitures de police dehors, et le Chef Swan interrogeait mes parents sur le pas de la porte. Elle n'avait pas dut rentrer chez elle. Mais où était-elle ? Tout la ville s'était mise à sa recherche pendant deux jours. Mais rien. Aucune trace d'elle. Elle avait sans doute quitté l'état.

Lorsque j'allais au lycée le surlendemain, un vendredi, toutes les rues étaient placardées d'affiches. Chaque poteau de bois en avait une agrafée. « Avez-vous vu cette jeune fille ? » Je commençais à me sentir coupable. Mais pourquoi n'était-elle toujours pas rentrée ? Pourra-t-elle seulement réapparaître ? Elle commençait à me manquer. Les mois que j'avais passé avec elle m'étaient agréables, j'éprouvais de l'affection pour elle. Elle était douce, sincère, courageuse. Je crois même que je l'aimais. Peut-être. Sûrement… Et puis quoi, encore ? J'aimais déjà Tanya, moi. Serrait-il possible d'aimer deux personnes à la fois ? Oh… Carlisle avait raison. A force de jouer avec le feu, on finit par se brûler… Bella, où es-tu ? Es-tu toujours vivante ? Si oui, dans quel état ?

Le soir, nous dormions encore à la villa, juste au cas où elle reviendrait. Le repas se fit en silence. Puis, rapidement, chacun se coucha. Je cogitais sur mon petit canapé. Je ne savais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais je sentais qu'elle était encore vivante.

Le lendemain, je m'éveillais au son d'une musique douce. Quelqu'un jouait du piano. De _mon_ piano. Je bondis hors de mon lit pour crier sur le fautif. Mais lorsque j'arrivais dans le salon, il n'y avait personne. Je décidais de remonter me coucher. Quelques secondes après, j'entendis à nouveau le son de mon instrument. Quelqu'un s'amusait à me faire une blague, en jouant la berceuse que j'avais composé pour Bella. J'écoutais la mélodie, immobile. Mais au moment où elle aurait dû finir, elle continua, enchaînant des rythmes rapides et compliqués. Et pas une fausse note. Un vrai virtuose. Sortant dans les couloirs, je croisais Alice, assise sur le pas de sa porte.

- Edward ? Ce n'est pas toi qui joue ?

- Non, qui est-ce ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Je descendis silencieusement, pour tenter de surprendre le musicien. Mais arrivé dans la salle, à nouveau, rien. Je remontais vers ma sœur, m'assois à côté d'elle, attendant la suite de la mélodie que j'avais interrompue. Mais le piano resta silencieux. Apparemment, le plaisantin s'amusait beaucoup. Toute la matinée, je ne pensais qu'à ça. Lorsque Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie arrivèrent, nous décidâmes de nous occuper l'esprit en faisant une partie de poker. J'avais trois rois dans ma main, je sentais que j'allais gagner. Je misais tout mes jetons pour forcer les autres à jouer la totalité des leurs. Mais au moment de dévoiler mes cartes, je sens un souffle glacé sur ma nuque.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça… Tu vas perdre.

Je me retournais, personne. Mais je jurerais que j'avais entendu une voix. Je souris, et dévoilais mon jeu. Alors les autres m'imitèrent. Je pensais avoir gagné lorsqu'Alice nous montra trois as. Elle venait de remporter tous les jetons du jeu.

- Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit !

Je me retournais à nouveau, ne voyant rien. Soit je deviens fou, soit quelqu'un joue avec mes nerfs. Soudain, j'entendis un rire. Une peu comme un carillon. Nous nous retournions : Bella était sur le pas de la porte, mais elle était _différente._ D'abord, elle était superbe. Sans défauts. Elle avait les yeux rouges. Elle nous faisait sans doute une blague comme quoi elle est devenue un vampire, histoire de se venger.

- Non Edward, ceci n'est pas une blague.

- Comment ?

- Tes pensées. C'est assez drôle d'ailleurs ! Oui, j'aime bien jouer avec tes nerfs. Au fait, tu as aimé la suite de ta berceuse ? Elle pianota un clavier imaginaire.

Un rayon de soleil entra alors dans la pièce, la faisant miroiter.

- Mais… où étais-tu passée ?

J- 'étais dans la forêt, voyons ! Et si je suis toujours _vivante _c'est sans doute grâce à … mon créateur.

- Arrête ta mascarade, Bella ! On ne me la fait pas, m'écriais-je, alors qu'un homme de mon âge apparaissait derrière elle. En une fraction de secondes, elle m'avait cloué au mur de l'autre côté du salon, me maintenant contre le paroi d'une seule main placée sur ma jugulaire. D'où lui venait une telle force ?

- Te faut-il d'autres preuves, Cullen ? Ou es-tu plus naïf que tu ne veux le laisser croire ?

Son ton était agressif, mauvais. Alors elle sourit, découvrant deux longues canines blanches. Son regard se fit plus dur. J'étais dans une mauvaise posture, mais Emmett fut le premier à réagir. Il s'élança sur elle pour l'immobiliser, mais au moment de l'impact, il rebondit sur son dos, et fut éjecté plusieurs mètres plus loin. Bella recommença à rire. Alors Emmett revint à le charge avec un couteau de cuisine la lame se brisa lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec mon assaillante. Je commençais à avoir vraiment peur. En matière d'effet spéciaux, elle était vraiment très forte. Peut-être un peu trop. Se pourrait-il que les vampires existent ?

Soudain, un coup de feu retenti. Jasper venait de tirer sur Bella. Mais elle ne s'effondra pas. Quelques secondes après la détonation, un petit bruit métallique se fit entendre. La balle venait de ricocher sur elle et tomba au sol. Une chose était sûre, Bella n'était plus humaine.

- Bien, dit-elle en me jetant un regard furtif, je vois qu'il y en a au moins un qui a comprit. Mais si le doute persiste, je peux vous donner une preuve indéniable.

Comme personne ne réagit, elle s'approcha de moi, et je sentis comme des lames pénétrer dans mon cou, y introduisant une douleur atroce. Elle me lâcha, et je m'écroulais par terre.

- C'est bon ? vous avez enfin compris ?

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la villa. Je sentais une brûlure incroyable que me parcourait le cou, intenable. Lentement, très lentement, la douleur s'étendait. C'était horrible. Il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire cela.

- Bon, je ne veux pas non plus que tu te transformes, Edward.

Je me sentis quitter le sol. Bella me soulevait comme je soulève un oreiller. Je pu à nouveau sentir ses canines s'enfoncer au même endroit. Je sentis aussi qu'elle retirait le poison –le venin, sans doute- de mes veines. Un fois que la douleur avait complètement disparu, elle me relâcha. Elle attendit que je me relève pour déclarer :

- Bon, je vous laisse. Je pourrais vous tuer, mais ce serait sûrement moins drôle !

La seconde d'après elle avait disparue. Quelle fille ! Dire qu'on était ensemble il y a quelques jours. J'avais tout gâché. J'aurais mérité de mourir. Elle n'est plus du tout la même, la rancœur et la méprise l'avaient obscurcit. A cause de nous. De moi.

Les semaines passèrent. Je n'avais plus aucun contact avec Tanya. Elle m'avait plaqué le samedi soir lors de notre rendez-vous. Pour un autre. Bella n'aurait jamais fait ça. Je pense qu'elle m'aurait été fidèle jusqu'au bout. Des fois, j'entends le piano de notre villa jouer cette berceuse que je lui avait composé. Je sais que c'est elle. J'essaie de l'oublier, mais la cicatrice en arc de cercle de mon cou est là pour me rappeler ma plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Le jour où elle était revenue. Le jour où j'ai faillis mourir. Le jour où je l'ai perdue définitivement.

* * *

**Voilà ! Une review pour me dire ce que vous en dites ?**

**Bisous bisous**

**Trekker21**


End file.
